Majel Barrett
| geboorteplaats = Columbus, Ohio, V.S. | sterfdatum = 18 december | sterfplaats = Bel Air, Los Angeles, Californië | imdb = nm0000854 | afbeelding2 = NumberOne.jpg | beschrijving2 = Barrett als Nummer Een | afbeelding3 = Lwaxana troi.jpg | beschrijving3 = Barrett als Lwaxana Troi |}} Majel Barrett-Roddenberry was de vrouw van Star Trek bedenker Gene Roddenberry. Als actrice was ze in Star Trek te zien als zuster Christine Chapel en het karakter Nummer Een in de originele pilot aflevering, evenals Lwaxana Troi in Star Trek: The Next Generation en Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Tevens verzorgde ze in alle Star Trek televisie series en in een aantal films de stem van de scheepscomputer. Samen met Joseph Ruskin, Vince Deadrick, Clint Howard en Jack Donner is ze een van de vijf acteurs die in zowel Star Trek: The Original Series alswel in Star Trek: Enterprise gespeeld hebben. Zij, Ruskin en Howard verschenen ook in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Ze heeft ook meegespeeld in de science fiction serie Babylon 5. Barrett overleed op 76-jarige leeftijd aan de gevolgen van leukemie. Optredens *Nummer Een **''Star Trek: The Original Series: ***"The Cage" • "The Menagerie, Deel I" • "The Menagerie, Deel II" *Christine Chapel **Star Trek: The Original Series: ***"The Naked Time" • "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" • "Operation -- Annihilate!" • "Amok Time" • "The Changeling" • "Journey to Babel" • "The Deadly Years" • "Obsession" • "The Immunity Syndrome" • "A Private Little War" • "Return to Tomorrow" • "By Any Other Name" • "Spock's Brain" • "The Enterprise Incident" • "The Paradise Syndrome" • "And the Children Shall Lead" • "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" • "The Tholian Web" • "Plato's Stepchildren" • "Wink of an Eye" • "Elaan of Troyius" • "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" • "The Lights of Zetar" • "The Way to Eden" • "Turnabout Intruder" **Star Trek: The Animated Series: ***"The Lorelei Signal" • "Mudd's Passion" • "The Ambergris Element" • "The Survivor" • "The Pirates of Orion" **Star Trek: Films: *** • *Lwaxana Troi **Star Trek: The Next Generation: ***"Haven" • "Manhunt" • "Ménage à Troi" • "Half a Life" • "Cost of Living" • "Dark Page" **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ***"The Forsaken" • "Fascination" • "The Muse" ''Star Trek: The Animated Series File:Grey.jpg|Grey ( ) File:Amanda Grayson, Yesteryear.jpg|Amanda Grayson ( ) File:Cosmic cloud engulfs the Enterprise.jpg|Kosmische wolk ( ) File:Chapel, Mudds Passion.jpg|Christine Chapel ("The Lorelei Signal", "Mudd's Passion", "The Ambergris Element", "The Survivor", "The Pirates of Orion") File:MRess.jpg|M'Ress ("The Survivor", "Once Upon a Planet", "Mudd's Passion", "The Eye of the Beholder", "Bem", "The Practical Joker") File:Theela.jpg|Theela ( ) File:Queen of Hearts.jpg|Hartenkoningin ( ) File:Rigelian hypnoid as female humanoid.jpg|Lora ( ) File:Aquan female, Argo.jpg|Aquan vrouw ( ) File:Rila.jpg|Rila ( ) File:Slaver weapon - setting 7 (computer).jpg|Slaver wapen ( ) File:Randi Bryce.jpg|Randi Bryce ( ) File:Huron lieutenant, female.jpg|''Huron'' luitenant ( ) Computerstem (onderstaande lijst is verre van compleet...) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] computerstem **''Star Trek: The Animated Series: ***"The Survivor" • "The Practical Joker" *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]] computerstem **''Star Trek: The Next Generation: ***"Violations" • "Power Play" • "Time's Arrow, Deel II" • "All Good Things..." **Star Trek: Films'' *** **''Star Trek: Enterprise: ***"These Are the Voyages..." *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS ''Enterprise-E]] computerstem **''Star Trek: Films'' *** • *[[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]] computerstem **''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ***"Emissary" *Runabout computerstem **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ***"Vortex" • "Battle Lines" • "Whispers" • "Paradise" • "Playing God" • "Tribunal" • "The Jem'Hadar" • "Heart of Stone" • "Facets" *[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS ''Defiant]] computerstem: **''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ***"The Search, Deel II" • "[[Defiant (aflevering)|''Defiant]]" • "The Adversary" *[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] computerstem: **''Star Trek: Voyager: ***""Caretaker" • "Future's End, Deel II" *[[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS ''Defiant]] computerstem: **''Star Trek: Enterprise: ***"In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II" *Federatie computerstem: **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ***"Penumbra" Spreker * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) * Star Trek: Voyager: ** (niet genoemd) ** (niet genoemd) ** ** ** Overig *Suspiria — (stem) Schrijver *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'': **"The Muse" (verhaal) Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel de:Majel Barrett en:Majel Barrett-Roddenberry es:Majel Barrett fr:Majel Barrett ja:メイジェル・バレット pl:Majel Barrett